civilization_versusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KarmodF/Revision for the Standard Format For Civilizations: The Forerunners
|-|General= Summary The Forerunners are an ancient race from the Halo series, most notably the Novel series. They were "seeded" by The Precursors in the planet Ghibalb, their civilization quickly rose in technological prowess and eventually gained interstellar travel and the ability to colonize other worlds, their home world was completely destroyed after an accident with Stellar engineering, which left them with huge ambitions in mega-engineering for millennia. They started creating "Mega-structures" like their new capital Maethrillian & their "Cities" (Artificial Planets), created cures for hundreds of diseases, helped other civilizations, etc... but due to their arrogance they later started massive subjugation on planets all over the Milky Way Galaxy, horrendous experiments with other Civilization and the destruction of Stellar bodies and planets, which made The Precursors change their opinion on giving them The Mantle of Responsibility and gave It to the Humans, they in a moment of enragement decided to kill The Precursors and enter a war against the Humans, ultimately winning this war and reversing them to Neanderthals. Though thriving for millions of years and achieving extraordinary technological feats, the Forerunners eventually fell prey to the horrific parasite known as The Flood. Their efforts to contain the parasite culminated with the activation of the Halo Array, eliminating all sentient species in the galaxy. Long after their civilization's downfall, they are revered as gods by the Covenant, whom also base much of their technology from pieces of Forerunner technology. Faction Name Etymology The term "Forerunner" (Latin nomeclature: "Primoris Prognatus", Primoris= First, Prognatus= Born, First Born.) is a reference to their deified status given by the Covenant Empire, as the original civilization that inhabit the universe, thus becoming the "Forerunners" to all other civilizations. History Describe and explain the history of the faction from its inception to its current state or dissolution Government The primary governing body of the ecumene was known as the Ecumene Council. Based in the Capital, it was led by the First Councilor, composed of five hundred councilors from various rates, and supported by a network of ancillas known as the Council metarchy. The ecumene's primary judicial institution, known as the Capital Court, which could be assembled into the Supreme Mantle Court in times of great crisis.30 After the Master Builder Faber used Installation 07 to quell a rebellion that resulted in the deaths of a majority of the remaining San'Shyuum, a revolutionary party of younger councilors opposed to the Master Builder took command of the Ecumene Council. A majority of the Council was replaced by new, mostly younger, councilors that were appointed through brevets. This Council became referred to as the "New Council", while the one led by Faber was referred to as the "Old Council". The Juridical rate was charged with investigating criminal actions by citizens of the ecumene, as well as preventing crimes from being committed. The head of the Juridical rate was known as the Master Juridical. Around 97,445 BCE, the Juridical rate was effectively shut down due to the capture of several Juridicals by the Flood. The Flood used the captured Juridicals to access access the Juridical network and spread the logic plague to Catalog and ancillas. As a result, Forerunner legal proceedings in the ecumene were put on hold indefinitely. In the final years of the ecumene, corruption began to encompass even the legal Juridical rate. The Builder rate, led by Faber, gained control of the Old Council and Faber ruthlessly eliminated all of his opposition in positions of power. The corrupt Juridicals ensured the Master Builder's political dominance among the ecumene and allowed him to pursue his own agenda. Ultimately, due to Faber's ruthlessness at Janjur Qom, he was temporarily stripped of his power, although his political power was restored during the Flood's attack on the greater Ark. ~Credit to Halopedia Culture Describe the culture and society of the faction; how it formed, how it developed, and how it affects the faction Trivia Interesting facts about the faction, post these as a bullet list |-|Feats= Here you can post any and every feat or shown ability the faction has done. This is a neutral analysis, and outliers and PIS may be included. Tabbers after this will be our analysis and interpretation on this, but here you post basically any feat done here. Please list them in bullet format under these categories: Attack Potency and Power Speed Durability Range Computation and Communications Production and Industry Other |-|Power= Tier K-Tier: ''' At least '''4-C likley 2-C C-Tier: 10-B, At least Low 7-B likely 7-B, with Combat Skins 9-C to 7-B with weaponry, the Composer can also Ignore conventional durability | 8-C physically, 9-B to 9-A with Standart weaponry, 8-C to 8-A with Heavy weaponry | 5-C with War Sphynxes, Low 5-B with the Mantle's Approach and other ships, High 4-C with Premature stellar collapses, 4-A with Star Roads | 5-B to Low 4-C via sheer size, At least 4-C likely far higher with Energy output | 3-C with the Axis of Galaxies, High 3-A likely 2-C with Void Manipulation Attack Potency Attack Potency: Human level (Suitless Forerunners are comparable to Human's biology/body), At least Small City level+ with Combat Skins (The Didact can survive the ouput of two Composers and damage enemies of this level of durability) possibly City level (The Didact broke the Hardlight shackles used by Cortana to restrain him, said shackles were connected the the Mantle's Approach's power grid that later generated a bubble around Master Chief that withstood the HAVOK nuke, Master Chief implied he could've destroyed the UNSC Infinity, but by what means is unknown) Street level to City level with weaponry (Their weapons varie from those stronger than the avarage human handgun to Warrior's weaponry like the Didact's Signet wich was used against other Prometheans and Ancient Humans), the Composer can also Ignore conventional durability | Building level+ physically, Wall level to Small Building level with Standart weaponry (Weapons like the Boltshot takes various shots to Ionize a Spartan, while other stronger weaponry does it less amount of time), Building level to Multi-City Block level with Heavy weaponry (the Scattershot and Binary rifle can ionize Spartans in one shot, the Incineration Cannon can ionize graveminds) | Moon level, Small Planet level for standard weapons (Should be stronger than War Sphinxes, Cruisers' point defense guns managed to gouge and destroy shielded Halo rings, and Ion Cannons can buckle continents), Planet level (Siege Engine Ion Cannons can crack planets, the writer of the Forerunner Trilogy implies Planet Breakers CAN destroy planets), Large Star level with Premature stellar colapses (This process can reproduce the effect of a Supernova), Multi-Solar System level (Star Roads can warp the space of various Star systems with a single use) | Moon level to Small Star level (Even small constructs like Halo rings have the diameter of a small planet, their "cities" have the size of planets, the Ark is 32 times the size of a planet) At least Star level likely far higher (Can replenish a star for over a million years) | Galaxy level with the Axis of Galaxies (Can manipulate the entire Galaxy), High Universe level likely Low Multiverse level with Void Manipulation (Destroyed a countless amount of "Nacent Universes" to power Requiem's defenses) Durability: ||||| Explanation Put an in-depth analysis of the tiers, attack potency, and durability of the aspects referenced in the key. Include examples of scaling that would apply to this and post links of calculations refuting their listed attack potency. |-|Speed= Speed Speed: The speed of certain soldiers, vehicles, etc... Of the Civilization, this follows the Key section Explanation Put an in-depth analysis of the speed of the aspects referenced in the key. Include examples of scaling that would apply to this and post links of calculations refuting their listed speed and acceleration. |-|Powers, Abilities, and Technologies= Powers and Abilities List each power and ability; you must list it in bullet format and include examples of how and when such ability is used. Technologies List the technologies of the Faction with a short summary here. The types of technologies are divided into: 'Weapons' 'Ground Weapons' 'Vehicle Weapons' 'Ship Weapons' 'Superweapons' 'Vehicles' Nautical Ships 'Spaceships' Other (Other technologies such as power-sources, communications technologies, computing technologies, and civilian technologies) |-|Economy, Industry, and Resources= Economy Industry Resources |-|Other= Range: Place the range of aspects of this civilization here. If the attack is beyond Standard Absolute Range, please also write it's Absolute Range. The preferred order is '''Individual characters from the civilization | Weapons and Ships | Superweapons' Weaknesses ''Write down the weaknesses of the faction and the reasoning for it Standing on the Wiki Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the civilization's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the civilization's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. |-|Gallery= Post a gallery with images of the faction's territories, architecture, technology, and peoples here Key: Forerunner-Promethean Warriors | Composed-Promethean | Spaceships and Cosmic Technology | Constructs | Strongest Technology Used to separate factions based off statistical high or low ends, canon variants, and more powerful forms or differing technological categories. As base, however, please list it as: '''Rating of individuals from the faction' | Rating of ground weapons | Rating of ground vehicles | Rating of ships and space-technologies | Rating of Superweapons | Rating of anciallary or non-combat applicable technologies'' Category:Blog posts